Pedophilia
Pedophilia is a psychological disorder in which an adult is sexually attracted to underage children, although the condition itself is not a crime if not acted upon. This sexual deviancy is reviled by society and becomes a serious crime only if acted upon (via inappropriate handling of a minor, child rape or the consumption or creation of child pornography). In order for one to qualify as a pedophile, one must be 16 years or older, be attracted to one who is 13 years or younger, and have the age margin between the pedophile and minor be greater than five years. The attraction to young minors also must be either primary or exclusive. There is also no denying a strong link with pedophilia and other sexual disorders and many pedophiles have become involved in extreme cases of child-abuse and murder, with the most vicious even engaging in torture and mind-games, kidnapping, imprisonment, violence and murder. Not all pedophiles are criminal and/or immoral, however. History Pedophilic sex predators often groom children to like them, such as by pretending to be into childish things or posing as children online. They may own a lot of toys, watch shows meant for children or carry around candy, although the childlike activities can be irrelevant. They often go online and live out their sick fantasies there with like-minded individuals. Some receive libido by dressing up as babies, and playing with toys. Others have a diaper fetish and have partners who pretend to be their mother or father, even going as far as to feed them bottles. Pedophilia is a mental illness and a disease and the questionable interest and behavior of those involved in it is common evidence for this perversion. However some pedophiles appear to be normal people, are married, have jobs and do not look "off" at first. Many of them even work with children as a coach, teacher, or counselor; a good example of this is Jerry Sandusky. Pedophilia is arguably the most stigmatized condition of any kind, even when taking various mental disorders, physical disorders, and infectious diseases into consideration. Many people have expressed fear of pedophiles, regardless of whether the pedophile they fear is a sexual predator or not, and pedophilia is commonly used as a synonym for the act of child sexual abuse. Pedophiles are easily the most significant kind of pariah in society. On The Internet The modern world has become especially aware of the dangers of pedophilia, but the phenomena is as old as humanity itself and cases of child murder, molestation and worse have been documented since the beginning of time. With the discovery of the internet, large groups of pedophiles meet in private, allowing them to create, share and illegally download as well as watch child pornography videos and images. In today's world, many pedophiles are also tracked down using the same internet they try to hide from the authorities. Punishment * In some nations such as Russia and certain US states, pedophiles are chemically castrated; some even choose to undergo surgical castration to remove their sexual drive and with it the urge to harm children. When in prison, pedophiles are often looked down upon the most of all inmates and thought as even lower than murderers. They are often beaten and even shanked to death behind prison walls. Pedophiles have also been lynched, including death by necklacing. * Pedophilia can have a great psychological punishment. Many pedophiles have considered suicide from the guilt of being a pedophile alone, as well as some considering suicide for how they know it's considered a major sin by society. Trivia * Pedophilia typically refers to a sexual attraction towards prepubescent children (age 13 and under). There is a sexual attraction commonly mistaken for pedophilia called Ephebophilia, which is a sexual attraction to teenagers age 13-19. ** Pederasty is also commonly mistaken for pedophilia. Category:List Category:Perverts Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Abusers Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Misopedists Category:Mongers Category:Villainous Event Category:Rapists